AF55
The AF55 is an Artcore series hollow body electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez in mid 2011. It was originally produced in China; Indonesian production started in 2016; Chinese production was halted in mid-2018. The AF55 features a full-hollow body design with an arched laminated maple top with ƒ holes and ivory binding on maple back and sides with a single Venetian cutaway mated to a set-in mahogany neck with a 20-fret rosewood fingerboard with ivory binding and pearl dot position markers. Components include a pair of Ibanez Artcore humbucking pickups with chrome covers, a Tune-o-matic style bridge on a wooden base, a trapeze tailpiece, a plastic nut, and Ibanez tuning machines. Several changes have been introduced through the years. In mid-2014 the Artcore ACH-ST pickups were replaced with Infinity R pickups. For 2015 the pearl dot fretboard inlays were replaced with white acrylic dots. For 2019 the maple body construction changed to sapele, the mahogany neck was replaced with nyatoh, and the rosewood fretboard was replaced with laurel. For 2020 the body material was changed to linden, the fretboard material was changed to walnut, and the bridge was replaced with the new Gibraltar Performer. The AF55L is a left-handed version. Specifications 2019: Sapele (laminated) 2020: Linden (laminated) | finishtop = | matback = 2011–2018: Maple (laminated) 2019: Sapele (laminated) 2020: Linden (laminated) | finishback = | backinlay = | bodybinding = Ivory | matneck = 2011–2018: 2019–2020: | matfb = 2011–2018: Rosewood w/ ivory binding 2019: Laurel w/ ivory binding 2020: Walnut w/ ivory binding | nj = Set-in | neck = AF Artcore | scale = | nut = Ivory plastic | nutwidth = 43mm | frets = 20 | fretsize = medium | fretedge = | bridge = 2018–2019: ART-1 on a wooden or blackwood base 2020: Gibraltar Performer on wooden base | stringspace = 10.5mm | tailpiece = VT06 | hw = Chrome | pucon = HH | puneck = 2011–2014: Ibanez ACH1-ST 2014–2020: Ibanez Infinity R | pubridge = 2011–2014: Ibanez ACH2-ST 2014–2020: Ibanez Infinity R | control = | output = (side mounted) | inlay = 2011–2014: Pearl dot 2015–2020: White acrylic dot | tuners = Ibanez die-cast | tuning = | strings = | knobs = Speed | knob_color = black }} Images Sources * 2012 North & South America and Oceania catalog (page 55) * AF55 product page, Ibanez USA, archived October 2012 * 2013 Europe catalog (page 37) * 2015 USA new product book (page 16) * 2016 Asia catalog (page 47) * 2017 Europe catalog (page 45) * AF55 product page, Ibanez USA, archived January 2017 * 2018 China catalog (page 54) * 2019 Europe catalog (page 54) * AF55 product page, Ibanez USA, archived August 2019 * AF55 product page, Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 Category:Artcore models Category:HH pickup configuration Category:New in 2011 Category:2011 models Category:New finish in 2012 Category:2012 models Category:2013 models Category:Updated in 2014 Category:2014 models Category:Updated in 2015 Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:2017 models Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:Updated in 2020 Category:2020 models